


Glass

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan gives Kirk another possible motivation for helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Humans, unaltered ones, are so easy to betray. Kirk swallows every word Khan spills, the ones that are real, and the ones that aren’t. The hardest part is to push the tear out, because he wasn’t built to cry. But the ducts are there and so is the need. The shred of humanity he shows is paid back tenfold, and he can see Kirk crumbling before him like a paper doll in the water. 

The Vulcan’s gone. When Kirk demands to know why Khan would surrender now, why he’d help them stop a war for the sake of the very people he sought to kill, Khan lies through his teeth. He says it’s secret; he won’t say with the guards around. Kirk sends them all out, armed with a phaser, like that’ll do any good. He looks braver than he has any right to, and he brings down the barrier.

“Are you going to hit me again?” Khan asks, and even though he keeps the mockery out of his voice, Kirk still scowls. He steps inside, close enough to bring his spicy scent wafting into Khan’s heightened senses, and he takes a deep breath, stepping forward too. Kirk holds his ground—fiery and promising.

He’d be a fun pet to break, if that was what Khan was here for. If he had the time, the ship. The leash to spare. It’s a shame Kirk’s otherwise so... _dispensable._

“Well?” He lifts the phaser to Khan’s chest: easy emphasis. But Khan knows posturing when he sees it. He knows humanity when he sees it. If Kirk were going to (attempt to) kill him, it would’ve already happened. “Why should I trust you have any interest in helping humans, rather than assume you’re trying to turn me against my commanding officer and start a civil war?”

The gut instinct is to feign hurt and slide into sarcasm, but Khan’s sure he almost has this, and instead he goes another route. So his tear didn’t quite work. There are other human... _attributes_ to exploit.

He sized Kirk up the moment their eyes first met, and none of his decisions have changed. (The fact that he sees the challenge in those brilliant blue eyes and _wants that_ is simply a bonus.) He steps around Kirk, slowly, so as not to be threatening. He just wants Kirk’s back at a wall, because humans have such weak knees, and why should he always have to hold everyone up?

He lifts a hand to Kirk’s face, cupping Kirk’s cheek, thumbing back a bit of blond hair. Kirk winces, teeth grit, but he doesn’t pull away. Probably doesn’t want to appear weak. He hisses, “What’re you doing?”

“I wouldn’t have stepped in if I hadn’t seen you in the shuttle,” Khan says, voice so low that it’s almost a purr, sidling closer, leaning over Kirk. Holding his chin firmly in place, stroking his soft skin. “You really think I want all humans to die? You think I don’t hold any love for my own species? I’m different, yes, but I came from you, I was made by you, and I still... care for you.” Lying is always easy, but it’s even easier when it’s half true in places. Voice lower, lower, he steps closer, enough for Kirk’s quickened breath to ghost over his chin, his own making Kirk’s eyelashes flutter half-closed. “Are we really so different, Captain? Caring for our crew, for our people, for those... our bodies simply _want_...?”

He doesn’t have to do this. He could convince Kirk without it. But it’s been years, and he _wants_ to, with such a pretty thing in his grasp, so weak but so feisty beneath him. He slams Kirk back suddenly, throwing him against the wall, a knee between his legs—Kirk cries out, but his scream’s swallowed in Khan’s mouth. The phaser’s already clattered to the floor, and Khan pins his wrists to the wall. Kirk tastes like he smells—spices and honey. And maybe a little bit of alcohol, the naughty thing. For a moment, Kirk’s just shuddering, frozen.

Then his lips are moving, tongue trying to fight Khan’s off, battling between them, but losing. Khan makes it known that he’s stronger, better, dominant—he doesn’t play Starfleet equals. All thoughts of the plan flutter momentarily out the window, drowned out by the sea of desire he hasn’t gotten to indulge for _so long_. He grinds his crotch into Kirk’s, knowing Kirk, horny and _easy_ , won’t be able to resist. And he’s right. 

Kirk’s lips follow Khan’s when he pulls back, just a few centimeters, resting his head at the side of Kirk’s face. He nuzzles into Kirk’s cheek, making Kirk grimace and turn away, and Khan purrs, “I know you’ve had other species... have you had other genes, Captain?” He nips at the shell of Kirk’s ear and adds as deeply and seductively as he can, “I could fuck you so hard you’d need to spend the next night with your dear doctor...”

Khan doesn’t make mistakes, but that might’ve been something close. At the mention of a crewman, resolve flickers back across Kirk’s eyes. He breaks his hands free, shoving at Khan’s chest. It only works because Khan lets it. 

Kirk quickly picks up his phaser and points it straight at Khan’s nose, breathing heavily with his pupils blown. Khan’s eyes flicker down, and he allows a small smirk; there’s a noticeable bulge in Kirk’s trousers.

“If I find out you’re lying...”

“I assure you, my sexual prowess needs no false embellishment.”

Kirk looks murderous. 

(But curious.)

He rips himself away and storms out of the cell, sending the barrier back up, while Khan calls softly, “...You can worry over lies, but do consider the consequences of if I’m right and you don’t heed my warning.”

The falter in Kirk’s step says it all. He’ll protect the pods.

And he’ll be back, for one thing or another.


End file.
